Big Plans
by leveragus
Summary: A Nate/Sophie scene after The Last Dam Job 4x18  so SPOILERS!


**A/N Well, after last night's fantastic finale I just couldn't not write something. I hope you like it!**

**Big plans.**

They kept walking until they reached Lucille 3.0.

"So, what are these big plans you have got?" Sophie asked once they settled inside the van.

"What plans?" that caught Parker's interest.

"You'll see" Nate smirked.

"Oh, come on Nate" the grifter whined.

"Well, first of all we'll be leaving Boston"

"What?" Hardison shouted. "So it's definitely no bat cave "

"Sorry Hardison, but a lot of people know where we are. It's not safe here." Nate sighed, it cost him to leave his birth town.

The others silently agreed.

"Okay, how about a last drink at McRory's?" Eliot suggested.

"That sounds good." Nate agreed. A shot of whiskey was exactly what he needed.

"Not so fast, Mister!" Sophie interrupted. "First we need to clean and stitch that shoulder better, and maybe rest a couple of hours before we set off for God knows where."

Nate just waved her off "I'm fine." But then he grimaced in pain.

"Yeah, sure" she looked at him unconvinced.

"Sophie's right. We should rest a couple of hours." Eliot approved "Maybe start packing , too. We can meet at McRory's in a couple of hours."

"Yeah, big problem here." Nate complained. "I have nothing left in my apartment"

"Oh, you big baby" Sophie ran a playful hand through his hair. "Thankfully, my apartment is still intact and…" she looked away guilty "… I may or may not have some of yours clothes in there"

Nate looked at her "You're a clothes thief, you know that, right?"

"But in this case it's good thing, isn't it?" she smiled flirting.

"Hmm…."

"If you guys have finished with your love banter, we are here." Hardison pointed out stopping the van in front of Sophie's apartment.

"Okay, we'll see you in a couple of hour at the bar." Sophie and Nate got out of the van.

Once inside Nate dropped onto the couch heavily in exhaustion. "Gosh, it's been a long day" He closed his eyes.

Sophie soon joined him. "Hmm…." She looked at the man sitting next to her. She was glad that at the end he didn't pull the trigger. She didn't want to lose he man she loved. She got up.

"Okay, let's go have a shower."

Nate opened an eye. "Together?"

"What? It won't be the first time." She smirked and went to the bathroom.

Nate soon followed her and while she started running the shower he slowly started taking his jacket off. He grimaced in pain when he moved his left shoulder.

"Here, let me help you." Sophie slowly pulled the jacket's left sleeve off and it fell on the floor. After she had unbuttoned, it was soon followed by his shirt. "Oh, you're still bleeding." She carefully took off the bandage she had put at the waterfalls. Nate watched her every gesture attentively, touched by the care she was taking with him. He felt her hands unfastening his belt and before he could stop himself he bent his head down to steal a kiss. Sophie was at first surprised but soon responded running her hands up his naked chest and then curling them in his hair. She softly moaned when Nate deepened the kiss and started to undressing her.

"Slow down, Romeo" she broke the kiss. "We don't have neither time nor the energy for this." Nate started to protest but she cut him off "We will, I promise" she gave him a quick peck on the lips "Tonight. But our proprieties now are to have a shower, get that wound cleaned and stitched and sleep for a bit"

So they shared a relaxing hot shower, taking time to caress their bodies. Sophie giggled when Nate started playing with the froth. He looked so relaxed and content. She still didn't know what decision he had come up with, but it was nice to see the old Nate starting to come back.

After they had got out of the shower, they wrapped themselves in two big fluffy bathrobes that Sophie definitely had stolen from a hotel. Nate sat on the bath ledge while Sophie started preparing the things she needed from the medic kit. She stood between his knees and got a closer look to the wound. "Fortunately it went through and through" she pondered. "I might have to stich the entry too" she leaned over to look where the bullet pierced his skin on his back. Nate put his hands on her waist to hold her in place.

"You have done this before, right?" he inquired. Usually Eliot took care of medicating and stitching the wounds, not that he doubted Sophie.

"Don't you trust me?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Is that a trick question?" he smirked.

She lightly hit him on the side. "I am tempted to leave you here to deal with it yourself" she replied annoyed.

"Sorry, just joking." He kissed her abdomen over the bathrobe. "Of course I trust you"

"Hmm… you better." And started working on him. Nate tried not to flinch when the needle penetrated his skin. He wanted to be the tough guy in front of his woman. After she had done Sophie admired her work, not bad since she wasn't quite the expert, but she'd better not tell Nate that. Her fingers slowly traced the old scar that she had giving him years before in Paris.

"At least he didn't ruin my mark" she joked.

"Your mark?" he smiled.

"Of course, you can't tell me you don't think of me every time you see it. I've marked you as mine, Nathan Ford, don't you forget that" she smiled maliciously and bend over to kiss the scar.

"Hmm… let's go to bed" he got up and pulled her to him.

"To sleep" she reminded him.

"To sleep" he reluctantly agreed.

She wrapped his shoulder in a clean bandage and then they went inside the bed still wearing their bathrobe. They could get dressed later, for now it was nice to just cuddle together. Nate wrapped his right arm around her and Sophie laid her head on his chest careful not to hurt him.

"I was thinking about Portland." He suddenly told her.

"Hmm?" she questioned.

"Portland, the new city we could move to"

"Sounds nice, I liked the place when we were there last month"

"Yeah, I hope the others agree too."

"I think that has long as we're together, they will come anywhere."

"Yeah, I know" he said his voice full of gratitude. "Maybe we can have a holiday first. A month of doing absolutely nothing."

"Now that's something I wouldn't say no to. These months have been tiring, we need a break. We can finally take that tour we've been talking about"

"Hmm.. and then in Portland will we have to find at least four places to live and a new office"

Sophie raised her head quizzically "Four?"

Nate looked away embarrassed "Well, I was thinking that really there is no point for us to have separate apartments. You have been staying a lot at my place recently, so why don't make it official?"

She grinned "Are you asking me to get a place together?"

He cleared his throat "I guess I am, what do you say?"

She lightly kissed him. "I say it's a great idea" she smiled. "You know I'm going to need a big walk in closet, right? And that I'm not choosing all the colors and furniture alone. It's going to be our place so we're doing it together."

Nate sighed. "Is it too late to change my mind?"

"Yes, you can a man cave if you want"

"Man cave?" he questioned.

"You know, with your bar and pool table. A place where you guys can hang out"

"I like the sound of that" he grinned.

"Of course you do, so your man cave and my closet?"

"I think we can work that out!"

She leaned over and whispered on his lips. "More importantly I like the sound of our house, our bedroom, our bed"

"Hmm… me too" he kissed back.


End file.
